gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dave Norton
American |affiliations = FIB Steve Haines Andreas Sanchez (Formerly) Michael De Santa |vehicles = Blue Oracle |businesses = FIB Agent |voice = Julian Gamble |family = Unnamed ex-wife }} David "Dave" Norton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Norton is a corrupt FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. History Background At some point prior to 2004, Dave Norton began working in the FIB. Norton discovered the whereabouts of well-known bank thief Michael Townley and made a deal with him: to give Trevor Phillips up to the FIB and fake his death in the process, in exchange for letting Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton, which would advance Norton's career, since he would be killing one of the most wanted men in America. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prologue In 2004, during the events of "Prologue," Dave ambushes the heist team as they make their escape. Using a sniper rifle, he shoots Brad Snider and feigns a shot on Michael, but he fails to shoot Trevor, who escapes. Brad dies and Norton allows Michael to provide information to the Bureau in exchange for a new identity, a pension and a relocation to Los Santos. Brad is buried as Michael Townley to aid the ruse, but the official story was that Brad was sent to prison. Post-Prologue Some time later, Dave intercepts a letter to Brad. The letter has no name but it came from Sandy Shores; Norton deduces that it was written by Trevor. Assuming Brad's identity he begins corresponding with Trevor, using this as a way to keep track of him. For the next nine years Michael lives in Los Santos under the surname De Santa, with Dave being in touch with him. Norton arrives at Michael's mansion after Michael and his protege, Franklin Clinton, robbed a jewel store, warning the former that this act will attract Trevor. Working with Michael Norton's boss Steve Haines learns about Norton's dealings with the trio. Seeing this as an opportunity, Haines uses his position above Norton to coerce him into persuading Michael, Franklin and Trevor to work for the FIB in their battle against the IAA to secure more government funding. Norton begrudgingly accompanies Haines while he briefs the trio about their assignments and even participates along with Steve during a raid on an IAA chemical development facility. As their work against the IAA progresses, Haines becomes increasingly paranoid. After Michael and Franklin break into the FIB Headquarters to eliminate incriminating files, Haines betrays Michael and Norton and attempts to have Andreas Sanchez arrest them, but he is interrupted when they are all surrounded by a crew of IAA agents, a rival FIB team and a battalion of Merryweather soldiers. Haines kills Sanchez and leaves Michael and Norton to die, but they manage to shoot their way out with Trevor's help. After clearing their way to escape, Dave takes a car and drive off, telling Michael not to contact with him until he will be sure he is not followed by any of the organizations. Dave later meets with Haines, who wants to have all three protagonists killed, but Dave manages to dissuade him from having Michael and Franklin killed, but he insists that Trevor must die. Dave and Haines meet with Franklin, who is ordered by Haines to kill Trevor, while Haines' associate Devin Weston also tells Franklin to assassinate Michael. Ending If Franklin chooses to alert both Michael and Trevor, the trio will kill all of their major enemies, including Haines and Weston. Although Trevor suggests killing Dave, Michael again convinces Trevor to let Dave live, as he can help them keep out of suspicion after the assassinations. Afterwards, Dave will send messages to Trevor and Michael, revealing to Trevor that he was the one who sent the emails posing as Brad (as well as telling him to stop causing trouble), and telling the latter that he'll become the new host of The Underbelly Of Paradise after Haines' demise. He also phones Michael to say a final goodbye, and both men conclude the conversation on good terms. Characters killed by Dave *Brad Snider - Killed accidentally while attempting to escape after a robbery. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Prologue * Mr. Philips * Fame or Shame (Post-mission phone call) * Dead Man Walking (Boss) * Three's Company (Boss) * By The Book * Blitz Play * Paleto Score Setup * Monkey Business * Bury the Hatchet (Voice) * Cleaning Out the Bureau (Boss) * The Bureau Raid (Post-mission phone call) * The Wrap Up (Boss) * Lamar Down * The Third Way (Post-mission phone call) Trivia * According to Lester Crest, Norton used to be married but is now divorced. * After Michael is shot, one can see Dave running away in the background as Trevor looks at Michael. Gallery DaveNortonPrologue-GTAV.jpg|Dave with a sniper rifle in "Prologue" DaveNorton04.png|Dave at "Michael's" funeral in 2004. 640px-GTA V Artwork - Artwork de Dave Norton.png|Artwork of Dave Norton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:FIB